The Mudblood Prophecy
by Emotionlessxxx
Summary: [Complete]Hermione and Draco coinciedentally have the same type of school bags. What happens when Hermione acciedentally takes Draco's bag to the Griffindor Common room? Hermione discovers something which she'd never believe, can she , Harry and Ron stop
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Hermione and Draco coinciedentally have the same type of school bags. What happens when Hermione acciedentally takes Draco's bag to the Griffindor Common room? Hermione discovers something which she'd never believe, can she , Harry and Ron stop Draco and the rest of the gang? R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter though wish i did!   
Chapter 1: The Discovery 

Hermione rushed out of the Potions class, taking her bag which was next to Draco! 'That git! Taking my bag!" muttered Hermione under her breath. "I'm not proud of having the same bag as yours, Mudblood!" called Draco after her. Hermione went red walking faster, she reached the Griffindor common room. Sitting in a corner as usual she split open her bag to take her Potions Book. To her suprise, instead of her usual set of books and quills, they were a dosen't of curious things inside. Crystal balls, curious pebbles,Snake heads. Oh, no it was Malfoy's! "Bag switch again," she muttered. She hastily stuffed back all the books and stormed out of the common room, **not noticing a leather bound book falling out of the bag**.

"Here's your bag, it got switched," said Hermione handing it over to Malfoy. "Oh! No, my bag touched by Mudblood's," sneered Malfoy. "Better, wash it quickly," he said picking up his bag and walking away followed by sniggers from Slytherins. Hermione hastily picked up her own bag and swung it over her shoulders, storming inside the Griffindor common room she spotted Harry and Ron. "From the library again!" asked Ron grinning. "No," said Hermione shortly sitting in the corner again, she then noticed a leather bound book. "What's that?" asked Harry. "Dunno, some sort of journal," said Hermione peering at it. "Hey, its Malfoy's! Read it Hermione," said Ron brightening up. Hermione glanced at the latest entry and froze, her face went red furious with anger.

########

A/N.Like it! Loath it! What d'you think of it, Please Review. Hope you enjoyed it. This chap. is rather short, though i promise longer ones next chap.

XXginnyfanXX 


	2. The Prophecy

  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. 

Thanks, for the reviews(though only two). Chapter 2 is now up. Hope you enjoy it, though its rather lame.

Flashback   
Hermione glanced at the latest entry and froze, her face went red furious with anger.   
End Flashback   
Chapter 2: The Prophecy   
  
"What is it?" asked Ron snatching the journal from Hermione. "Ok, I over re-acted but Malfoy,I will..." her voice trailed off. "What does Malfoy have to do with it," asked Harry. Ron who was still engrossed in the book replied, "Listen Harry," he said and read out the entry:   
_Dear Diary, _

I've got the most exciting thing to tell you, this must be more than enough to get back on Granger, Dad accidentally broke one of those prophecies in 'The Department Of Mysteries' during his Death Eater task and guess what it said:

A hundred years from now,   
The son of a great Death Eater,   
Will lead all the Mudblood's to slavery.   
The-Boy-Who-Lived against him   
Is the only one who can defeat him   
But time will fly, till he defeats him   
His dear one will suffer   
But it will turn into love 

Ron paused, Harry and Hermione were both silent. "Guess there's nothing else important here," he said shrugging his shoulders placing the leather bound book on the marble floor. "What? Its just some prophecy," said Ron. "Its not just a prophecy Ron," said Hermione quietly. This was the first time she spoke after she had read the entry. She pointed to the line in which the date of the prophecy was mentioned. "This is the time mentioned, to be precise this is exact hundred years later in a months time." she paused. "And it clearly mentions everything. Harry, The-Boy-Who-Lived. Mudbloods," she paused clearing her throat. "Is obvious really. Death Eaters Son, Malfoy fits easily, but there's only one thing I don't understand," she said pausing. "The Last two lines," she finished. "Perhaps its hinting of Hermy-Draco Romance," said Ron grinning causing Harry to laugh. "Harry, Ron! This could be serious. I can't imagine how you guys manage to...manage to," her voice trailed off again. "Sorry Hermione," said Harry at once. "Well, lets hope this is some Malfoy joke," said Ron sighing. "I'm going to bed, I..I need to think," said Hermione. She got up and went towards her dormitory. "Well, I think we may as well go to bed too," said Harry shrugging his shoulders. Ron got up along with Harry as they went towards there dormitory thinking about the Prophecy. Was it true? The prophecy was indeed confusing. The books lay on the floor with unfinished homework. In the corner however was the leather bound book, still as it was and uncared for.

A/N.Sorry for a short chapter again. I promise a long one next time. Thanks to the reviewers. Hope you enjoyed it!

Avery-88:Updated now! Thanks!   
Chrisoriented: Well, you just read it now!   
Yours,   
xxginnyfanxx 


	3. Ups and Downs

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Thanks to all reviewers. I'm glad you liked my story. I got stuck up a few days ago or I'd have updated yesterday. Anyway leave all that! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 3: Ups And Downs

Draco walked into the common room kicking his trunk aside splitting open his bag, spilling the books over he frantically searched for his journal. Finally taking his wand he muttered , "_Accio Journal_." The black leather bound book which had caused so much tension between the three zoomed towards its owner hitting the potrait and falling down. Curious, Draco stepped out of the common room to find his leather bound journal not as well maintained as it was. The corners were tattered due to the powerful summoning charm. The potrait screamed, "Books zooming around. I will not tolerate this." Ignoring them Draco picked up the book quickly going back to the common room carefully examining it. pointed his wand at the diary and said, "_ reveal the last person who touched it before its master_" On the blank leather cover appeared silver letters spelling, "_Hermione Jane Granger_" "Mudblood!" exclaimed Draco. He banged his fists on the table, "This was supposed to be a suprise for them." he said to himself. The thing he dreaded was reporting this to Voldemort. Hermione wouldn't have read it. He consoled himself, but that was no use. He knew what the truth was and he knew what he had to do. The thing he was dreading, **Report this to Voldemort.** As much as he respected Voldemort, Draco actually feared him. He slowly took a handful of Floo-Powder and went under the fire place. "The Grave Of Riddle," he said loudly and clearly. He was off, spinning against the warm flames.

Walking out of the hidden fireplace he kicked of the mud from the earth making his way towards the Dark Lord. Draco walked towards him bowing slightly. The face turned, the face belonging to the snakelike face with red slits for eyes, it belonged to none other than Voldemort. "Rise Draco," said the familiar cold voice. Draco raised his head, aware that there were Death Eaters surrounding him including his father. "I am aware you have some bad news for me," said Voldemort. "They know it, Harry, Ron and Hermione know all about it," began Draco narrating the story. "Yes. Our suprise attack idea has gone, I forgive you as your the most important of this plan. We cannot afford to sacrifice you. But to ensure this does not happen again.." said Voldemort raising his wand. "_Crucio_"he said coldly as Draco fell down clenching his fists trying to fight off the pain. "You may go," Voldemort concluded. As Draco slipped his ring, which was an unauthorised portkey and vanished from the scene.

At the girl's dormitory, Hermione stared at the ceiling unable to sleep. The words of the Prophecy echoed in her mind. "Damn it! Can't I sleep," she muttered rolling over punching her pillow but was unable to sleep. The words of the prophecy troubled her. "I feel like killing that Seer. Pity! She's already dead, I just wish...well, wait a second. This is some stupid Prophecy. Hermione, I thought you don't believe in them. Divination is wooly remember that," she said to herself. Consoling herself she turned around trying to sleep. But what so ever, she couldn't sleep, "May as well check out something in the library," she said getting up. She pulled on her dressing gown and set for the library. "Hope Filch dosen't catch me," she thought walking faster. Opening the door of the library she crept inside closing it softly. Walking towards the restricted section she took out her wand, "_Lumos_" she muttered grabbing the first book her hand reached. "_Prophecies_" she read out. She hastily stuffed it back. When she heard a small sound, What was it? She crouched behind the table hearing the soft footsteps come nearer and nearer. She gasped as she saw who it was. The son of the Death Eater, the person behind all this 'Draco Malfoy.' For the first time in her life she felt herself afraid of him, Afraid? Afraid Of Draco Malfoy? Then, Suddenly a book fell of the shelf hitting her hard on the head as she groaned. Draco turned as Hermione gasped, **She was found.** Why does it bother me, he's also breaking the rules. The first two lines of the Prophecy echoed in her mind....

A/n. Sorry, this chappie. sort of dragged a bit. Forgive me if there are any spelling or grammatical errors as i'm in a hurry now. See you soon and keep reviewing. I promise a better chap. next time

Yours,   
xxginnyfanxx 


	4. Draco?

  
Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Harry Potter, though I wish I did!!   
Chapter 4: Afraid Of Draco? No Way.. 

"Scared Of me Granger," said Draco smirking. Hermione stood up, "Sc-Scared Of you? Very funny Malfoy." snapped Hermione. She was suprised by herself, her voice shook a bit while speaking to him. "Please Hermione, He is Draco Malfoy, just slap him like you did during your third year," thought Hermione. "Well, Well, Well, Mudblood." began Draco. "Don't you ever call me that Malfoy," said Hermione loudly raising her wand. But her hand shook slightly, Hermione was really suprised by her behaviour. "This is after all Draco, some common Slytherin. Why are you like this?" she said to herself. Draco suddenly pointed his wand at Hermione, "Granger, mind your own business If I ever see you reading others journals. Your dead, you were the cause of the Dark Lord's anger towards me, and I'll do anything for revenge. Bear in mind," he said coldly. Hermione stepped back suprised. Draco lowered his wand giving her a cold look. Hermione chuckled, "Old Voldy angry with Draco! Huh!" she said gaining her confidence. Hermione slowly departed, out of the library when...

"Two students roaming out of bed. My..my..my, you'll have to suffer the conseqeunces," said a gruff voice. Hermione turned back, her expression changing, Filch. She stared at Malfoy who simply smirked. "Detention to both of you, come to my office tommorow," he said. Hermione slowly went towards her dormitory as Malfoy went to his. "I've had enough this night!" she muttered. "What with, Bags switching, Detention and Malfoy's threats," she mumbled reaching her dormitory lieing on her soft bed falling asleep at once.

The next day, Hermione woke up with a groan recalling the events of the previous night. She had a quick shower, wondering the same thing, Why am I fearing Draco Malfoy? "The Prophecy" said her inner voice. Hermione decided to forget it and put on her Hogwarts robes brushing her thick hair. She quickly went to the boys dormitory to see Harry and Ron. To her suprise neither of them were up yet, let alone Harry. Seamus and Dean were asleep too. She glanced at the clock, gosh.. It was barely 4 o' clock. She was about to leave when she heard a moan. She turned around to see Harry twisting and turning muttering, "_No..Hermione..no, Set her free_" "Harry," she began. He gave no reply. "Harry, are you alright! HARRY!!" she almost screamed. Causing Ron to jump upright, his eyes were closed however, Ron began to play some sort of an imaginary guitar, "_I am a disco dancer, Will you hug me.._" he said in an unpleasant sing-song voice. "Boys," muttered Hermione exasperated. "HARRY! RON! Are you ALRIGHT!" shouted Hermione. "I had no idea boys acted this way at 4.00 in the morning," she thought irritated. Dean and Nevielle made no moment. Nevielle was snoring. "Uh!Huh!" said Ron waking up. Hermione, you spoilt my best dream!" said Ron. Hermione snorted recalling what Ron had done. Hermione merely pointed at Harry who was rolling over the bed screaming. Nevielle, Dean and Seamus woke up with a jump.

"Err..what's going on.." asked Dean. "Ron pointed at Harry. Ron and Hermione shouted together, "Harry!!HARRY!!!!HARRY!!!!!!!!"

Harry shot upright. "Hermione, Hermione its Voldemort...he," began Harry. Hermione and Ron flinched at the mention of his name. Dean, Seamus and Nevielle went back to bed muttering about people who talked in their sleep. "Voldemort was planning about some, Revolt. 'The Mudblood Revolt' he said something about Draco spoiling the suprise attack and he taking you as a hostage.." continued Harry hurriedly. Hermione looked at Harry with horror, a hostage? "For What?" Hermione asked. "I don't know. I woke up." said Harry simply. "Well, I think we'll just have to face it Harry. Lets not, worry about it now." said Hermione remembering the previous dreams Harry had. "H-How can you ever think of that Hermione. Even if you can take it so lightly, I can't. Your my best friend and-and I can't simply let this happen. I'd even die for you, Voldemort can't take you away. I'm there for you Hermione. I'll even fight for you if nessesary." said Harry. Hermione smiled softly, "Thanks Harry," she said. That was indeed one of Harry's heroic speeches which always brought comfort to Hermione. She slowly sighed as Harry and Ron went away. What with this nightmare to add to Detention, The Prophecy and Malfoy. Hang on, Malfoy?

A/N. Hope you like this chapter. Pls. REVIEW!! Thanks to reviewers of chapter 3&4::

**Avery-88, Chrisoriented, DarkVeritas,Hermione-Granger-420.**


	5. Dentention with Malfoy

  
Disclaimer: I'll say it again, I do not own Harry Potter nor any characters though wish I did! 

Thanks alot to the reviewers, they were very encouraging. This story is dragging a bit I guess. Though I assure you the revolt is coming up soon, Very soon. So ok, lets get back to this Chapter.

Chapter 5: Dentention with Malfoy

Hermione came out of the Potions class room in a really bad temper. Proffesor Snape had ridiculed her calling her an insufferable Know-It-All(A/N.From PoA). Worst, she had detention with Malfoy. She made her way to Filch's office as slowly as she can. "Where are you going?" asked Harry emerging from behind. "Detention,"muttered Hermione slowing down. "Worst, with Malfoy." she continued. "Good Luck!" said Harry grinning turning around running towards Ron. "Some friends they are," muttered Hermione making her way towards Filch's office.

"Your late Granger," said Filch nastily. "So I suggests you polish it 100 times instead of 50," said Filch apparently in a good mood. "Polish what?" asked Hermione. "Shields, in the trophy room," said Filch as Hermione walked out of the dingy office following Filch to the Trophy room noticing Malfoy sniggering in the corner of her eye. Hermione honestly felt like slapping Malfoy like she had done in her third year. "I think we'll make it 150 times for letting your mind run away like that," came Filch's growl. Hermione sighed, she'll probably have to skip Homework that day. "Set to work before I make it 200," said Filch. Hermione bent down polishing as fast as she could. "Having a great time Granger?" sneered Malfoy apparently next to her all the time. Hermione jumped letting her thoughts drift away. "Shut up Malfoy," she snapped. "Not happy are you about what you read," said Malfoy chuckling. "Curiousity killed the cat!" he quoted chuckling harder. Hermione did what she'd never imagined she'd ever do after her experience in her third year. "She swung her hand against his cheek with all force she could put. She gasped at him suprised rather than laugh her head off. Malfoy, who hadn't expected this looked at her thinking of something to say, but he wasn't taking chances. "Outrageous behaviour Granger, 50 points from Griffindor," snapped Filch. Hermione stormed out of the Trophy room not caring whether she polished the shield 50 or 100 times. She didn't know what had happened to her. She had completly lost control of herself. She had been really bad tempered ever since the Prophecy, not just bad tempered and snappish to Malfoy but also to Harry and Ron. "Could one Prophecy control or completly change her like this?" she slowly thought.

She headed to The Astronomy tower feeling the cool breeze and her hair rustling. She really needed to think. Nothing actually made sence. The Prophecy, for one matter and the Hostage dream. They were ultimatly linked. "Supose," she said to herself. "Draco and Voldemort have joined hands. Draco captures Mudblood's due to this Prophecy thing. Voldemort uses him by capturing me, as a hostage," she muttered slowly. It all made sence except one thing. Slavery didn't just happen like that. Besides, Dumbledore was there, Hogwarts ultimatly was very difficult to break through. "Malfoy **is** at Hogwarts," she reminded herself. But he couldn't just go say, "Hello you've been captured follow me" "Perhaps," thought Hermione. "They've found a way to lure us all , all the muggleborns out of Hogwarts at once." she assumed. "But that has to be a very powerful device!" she argued. But she knew better, Voldemort could do anything and everything. Hermione didn't know she was right until the day, the day she could never forget in her life!

A/N. Thanks again to all reviewers: **Amour-Lily,Muggleborn22,Daniellover00,zuvalupa.** of the previous chapter. Hope you enjoy this one! I know this chapter is really very short, but I couldn't make it longer unless I'd have to reveal it all. Which would spoil my fun! Any way the next chapter will come out soon, and longer, longer than this anyway(lol). Five days holiday, Yay! I can spend alot of time on this.

Yours,   
xxginnyfanxx 


	6. The Mudblood Revolt

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Pretty fast update( If you count running around for a whole day, in the heavy traffic!). Sorry I couldn't update earlier coz I went out this whole day, for the School Anniversary. The only good thing is I came back at 4 o'clock. Enough time to write this chapter. Ok, Hope you enjoy this chapter! &, thanks to those who actually bothered to review it!

Flashback "Perhaps," thought Hermione. "They've found a way to lure us all , all the muggleborns out of Hogwarts at once." she assumed. "But that has to be a very powerful device!" she argued. But she knew better, Voldemort could do anything and everything. Hermione didn't know she was right until the day, the day she could never forget in her life!   
End Flashback   
Chapter 6: The Mudblood Revolt

The day as predicted was the end of the month, The day the Prophecy stated that the Muggleborns would be lured to slavery. The day Hermione was dreading and Harry and Ron had to constantly calm her down. Now, nothing here looked fishy or anything like a Revolt was going to take place. Even Hermione forgot about the whole thing as it was a nice peacful, beautiful day not a likely day for a Revolt. But it was confirmed wrong at Midnight!

At Midnight 

Hermione went to her dormitory yawning. Smiling to herself thinking of the tention which she had caused due to believing about Malfoy's made up Prophecy. "That git powerful?" said Hermione laughing. But just as she said the three words she felt herself zoom, out of the open window and out to the sky. She noticed that happened to a number of students. "Whatever," thought Hermione amused. Her head ached as she zoomed down gliding and ended in the middle of a compound. Hermione slowly got up looking around. Wizards old, young and barely 10 years old were there all as confused as Hermione. "What's the matter?" whispered Dean to Hermione. Hermione turned back noticing him for the first time. Before she could reply......

"Silence," commanded a cold voice. The noise level lowered. Hermione shivered, "Its Voldemort," she thought. But she was wrong, on the top of the platform stood none other than Draco Malfoy. The lines of the Prophecy echoed into Hermione's mind.

_The son of a Death Eater_   
_Will lead the Mudblood's to slavery_

Gaurds came rushing among the camp getting hold of each of them, dragging them away. "Lock them up in the dungeons," ordered Draco. Hermione thought he sounded like Junior Voldemort. The camp was quiet hardly anyone was left. Hermione saw a burly gaurd dragging Dean Thomas away. Suprisingly no one even did anything to Hermione. This was her chance to escape, Hermione ran towards the gates when. "_Accio Hermione Granger_" yelled Malfoy in the top of his voice. Hermione zoomed like a toy into Malfoy's arms. "Don't touch me," yelled Hermione her voice weakening. "I wouldn't ever touch you unless its nessesary Mudblood," sneered Malfoy. The dark blue skies turned darker and darker, rain began to pour. Hermione was soaked while Draco sat in the shade smirking. "The Mudblood Revolt," muttered Hermione at last. "Yes Granger, it has at last suceeded with the help of my recent invention. The Mudblood luring stone, " he said cooly reaching for his pockets taking out a crystal blue stone. There was no need to tell what it was used for as the name said it all. "You," he said coldly. "Shall be taken to The Dark Lord tommorow as a hostage," he continued smirking. "Bet Potty and Weasel won't be too pleased eh! Expecially when there is no Dumblyhag to save the day," drawled Malfoy. Hermione raised her hand but put it down knowing better. "That's better Granger. Learning manners aren't you!" said Malfoy chuckling. Hermione opened her mouth but closed it again, she knew she was under Malfoy's control any wrong step could turn deadly. "Take her in," ordered Malfoy as the gaurds took hold of her roughly. "And by the way sell the others, Usless and ugly ones to the Slave Market tommorow," said Malfoy smirkng at Hermione. Hermione shrieked in horror thinking of what Malfoy had said. A slave market in London! Things were about to change no doubt! Hermione was dragged all the way to the Dungeons, Harry's dream was true and so was The Prophecy! The truth she was dreading.

A/N. Chap. over Hope you like it! The next Chapter will be up quite soon(2-3 days maximum)! Ok.. and thanks to the reviewers: Muggleborn22,zuvalupa!


	7. Taken as a Hostage

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Thanks for the reviews! I went out and came back only at 7.30 pm..Goodness! I just had fifteen minutes to sqeeze in this chap.

Chapter 7: Taken as a Hostage

Hermione woke up the next morning yawning she opened her eyes shivering. The dungeon was cold and creepy and she hadn't slept well at all. She slowly took a shower at the bathroom attached to it(A/N.It sounds silly...though I just wanted to add it). Just as she came out two burly gaurds unlocked the iron gates and dragged her out roughly. They brought her out of the dungeon as Hermione blinked at the sunlight. It was a sudden change from the creepy and cold dungeons to the warm and welcoming sunshine, even if it was full of evil and unpleasent gaurds. She walked flinching at the gaurds, and reached the high platform where she had met Draco the previous day. Draco looked at her smirking, "How was your night Granger?" he sneered. Hermione glared at him, all the hatred she had for him rising. He, this time wasn't just a spoiled child in the influence of his father, not just a prick, but a person who was responsible for the illtreatment of all most thousands of muggleborns. "You never answered me Granger," said Draco. "Anyway, The Dark Lord won't take it so lightly if you respond like this!" he continued chuckling. Hermione would have slapped him again if she was at Hogwarts, but now the circumstances were different. Draco was the king and they were his slaves was how it seemed. "Take her," ordered Draco coldy as the gaurds dragged her away to a carriage. She was tied up and it set off. Hermione could see a group of muggleborns done the same. The only difference was they were to the slave market and she was to Voldemort. She shivered at the thought. The carriage reached to an isolated moutain. She was made to climb, Hermione reached the place out of breath. She gasped as she saw the head turn, the familiar snakelike face with bloodred eyes. "Welcome, Welcome. Not met have we friend of Potter," said the cold voice.

Harry walked towards the Great Hall looking for Hermione. Suprisingly Hermione wasn't at sight, a few places were missing too at various places except the Slytherin table which was full. The barn owl flew towards Harry handing over _The Daily Prophet_ as Harry dropped five knuts glancing at it as he gasped at the headline 'The Mudblood Revolt begins' and in the corner was Hermione's picture, Draco tormenting her. "Oh! No Hermion!" said Harry aloud as the Griffindor's gathered around him. Dumbledore cleared his throat, "As you may have read the Prophet," he began. The groups broke up listening with respect. "The Mudblood Revolt has begin, we must have alerted ourselves and paid attention to the Prophecy,but unfortunately we didn't," he said quietly. The noise level lowered and the hall was quiet. "So the only measure we can take is to remain calm, the ministry though overpowered by the leader of the revolt which is unknown is working on it," he concluded sitting down. There were murmurs here and there as Harry recalled the dream. "Ron!" he said in alarm. "What?" asked Ron. "Hermione is taken as a hostage, our dream must be true!" said Harry.   


Hermione was chained to the stone wall, as Voldemort began to write a letter in blood. Slowly tying in to a black owl as the owl flew away to the skies. "Potter, will soon come here for his dear Granger," said Voldemort aloud. Hermione slowly cried thinking of Harry, Ron, what were they doing? She hoped Harry wouldn't come here, She would even die for his life.

A/N. There you go, Chapter 7 over! Forgive me for spelling or Grammatical errors as I have no time to read through it. Thanks for the wonderful reviews: zuvalupa, Amour-Lily, averagejane,Benji girl,calmhisteria!


	8. To the rescue or not?

  
Disclaimer: For the eighth time, I own nothing. 

So, nothing today I'm free. School Anniversary over so I have more time to spend on my fic.

Chapter 8: To the rescue or not?   
The next day during breakfast "Harry you sure, Hermione will be alright," asked Ron. "I don't know?" said Harry slowly. A black owl swooped downwards dropping a letter on the table. It had furry black skin and red eyes. It flew away immediatly. "Bit early for mail isn't it!" said Ron. "I've never got mail after Sirius died!" said Harry slowly. He ripped open the envelope and gasped as he saw what was written:

_Your Hermione is gone, held as a hostage. If you do not reach here within a week, she'll be dead!_

"Ron read this!" said Harry slowly. "What?" asked Ron and his face changed as he read the letter. "We've got to save her!" exclaimed Harry noticing a portkey fall from the envolope, He was about to grab it when, "No Harry we've got to tell Dumbledore," he said. "Oh! Ok," said Harry carefully carrying the envelope with the portkey sticking out.

Back in the camp Draco was wondering if he'd done the right thing. "I should've asked payment for her" he thought. He quickly wrote a letter stating that he wanted payment or he would take back Hermione and tied it to a barn owl. Outside all Muggleborns which weren't sold were working hard, Dean and Seamus digging. "Do you think Harry will save the day?" asked Dean seriously. "Nah! I don't think so, his Hermione is somewhere," said Seamus. "Wait a sec. You know that stone Drac..he uses for luring Muggleborns right!" said Dean digging deeper taking out a gold piece and throwing it into the box. "Yes," said Seamus. "So what about using it and.." began Dean. "What difference does it make?" asked Seamus. "Hermioine is a Muggleborn too, so it will also take Hermione with the whole," explained Dean. "So you mean, Harry would come to save Hermione along with.." "Yes that's right," said Dean throwing another gold piece. "When," asked Seamus. "Midnight when everyone's asleep," said Dean quietly.

Back in Dumbledore's office, "Proffesor I got this," said Harry showing the note along with the envelope. Dumbledore read the note quickly and turned towards Harry. "It seems that Voldemort again, is trying to lure you away. It would be wise to wait for a week, which Voldemort wouldn't expect," said Dumbledore quietly as Harry and Ron nodded.

A/N. This is VERY short, and confusing I suppose. All will be explained in the next Chapter which will come very soon. Today if possible! Thanks to the reviewers: Muggleborn22, meriweather weasley!


	9. Malfoy vs Voldemort

  
Disclamer: As you know, I own nothing! 

Ok, this chap. should make up for the previous one.Thanks to the reviewers:zuvalupa,Mettalika,average jane,Muggleborn22,Amour-Lily,Hermione-Granger-420

Chapter 9: Malfoy! Dark or Light Side?

An owl swooped towards the cold mountains dropping the letter as Hermione who was chained in the corner watched anxiously. "Ah! The reply," said Voldemort ripping the envelope he read the piece of parchment and then tore it into two. Hermione watched fearfully. "Payment...arg, we'll see what he can do.." barked Voldemort casting unforgivable curses around the walls. Hermione sighed slowly, this wasn't about Harry or anything. "Take her to the dungeons," ordered Voldemort to the gaurds. The gaurds aware that he was in a bad mood dragged her roughly into the dark and creepy dungeons. Hermione was chained to the walls, she did not care how stuffy and cold it was. She did not care even if the gaurds barked foul words about mudbloods. All she did was wondered, wondered Harry's reaction to the note. She hoped Harry would wait patiently for she was anxious about the final battle, the outcome!

Draco recieved the note from Voldemort as he was filled with anger, he wouldn't give payment would he? Then he would join forces with the Light side and rescue Hermione and lead her to the camp. Mudblood or not, he wasn't going to loose a slave. He took out a piece of parchment writing, this time not a note of request but a threatening note. He then took out another parchment writing a request to Harry about the deal. "She's safer here than with Voldemort. He'll have no other choice but to agree!" thought Draco darkly.

"So now!" said Dean as midnight struck. "Now!" yelled Seamus as they ran towards the platform. Malfoy was at his tower where he slept. Dean quickly rumaged in Malfoy's shelf as he caught hold of the stone he was half muttering the spell which Seamus had found out that afternoon when they were supposed to have planted cherries in the garden. "There," yelled a gruff voice behind them. Dean and Seamus turned the looks on there faces changing. "Sneaks," muttered a burly gaurd. "To ensure this will not happen again," said a gaurd taking his wand from his pocket. "_Crucio_" he muttered as Seamus fell to the ground clenching his fists trying to fight off the pain!

A/N. Ok, this chap. is at least better than the previous one! What is the outcome of DracoVoldemort thing! Will Seamus fight off the curse or go like the Longbottoms? Err...answers not now, you'll find out next chapter!

Yours,   
xxginnyfanxx 


	10. The Battle begins

  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. 

_I'm afraid I have to end this fic. next chapter ok. Well, err..ok hope you enjoy this Chap. Oh! And thanks to the reviewers!_

**  
Chapter 10: The Battle Begins**

Seamus fell to the ground trying desperatly to fight of the pain. With great difficulty he stood up limbing, as Dean looked at him shocked. They lay against a near by tree. "Its no use Dean," said Seamus his voice shaking. Dean looked at him nodding. "All we can do is wait with hope," said Dean who always believed in optimism.(A.N. Another deadline...) They lent against the tree as it bgan to rain all hope lost. But they didn't know that they would be rescued very soon.

Harry read the parchment seriously. "Who's that from?" asked Ron. "That git, that git who is the cause of Hermione. The cause of everything and now he wants help." screamed Harry overcome with emotion. Ron snatched the letter from Harry. "We may as well go tonight than next week," Ron said shrugging his shoulders. That reminded Harry of what he'd said to Hermione. _H-How can you ever think of that Hermione. Even if you can take it so lightly, I can't. Your my best friend and-and I can't simply let this happen. I'd even die for you, Voldemort can't take you away. I'm there for you Hermione. I'll even fight for you if nessesary._ Well, he was going to keep his word even if it was nessesary to join hands with Malfoy. Malfoy would have lured Hermione using the stone which lay forgotton. It wouldn't have been nessesary to go through all the difficulty if he'd have remembered it. Harry put on his robes dragging Ron as he clutched the portkey Malfoy had given him. Slowly he felt himself spinning faster until he felt really dizzy.

"Welcome Potter!" drawled Malfoy. It rained heavier and Harry couldn't help being anxious, was Hermione alright. He couldn't breathe, he slowly drifted off.

His dream _The gaurds dragged Hermione out in the rain."Nooooooo," screamed Hermione as Voldemort tormented her. "Mudblood," said Voldemort coldly, "Crucio," said Voldemort coldly as Hermione gasped and Voldemort retired indoors. She was left soaking in the rain, soaking wet. She began to scream louder in pain and agony. "Oh Harry!" she muttered. "Wish you were there!" she said softly to herself._   
End Of The Dream 

Harry awoke and shot upright. "Ron," he said urgently but it was Malfoy who answered. "Anything Potter," he drawled. "In your own fantasies, dreaming and crying about your parents," he said sneering but Harry didn't have time to answer back. "Where's Ron, what did you do to him," said Harry in panic. "I'm here Harry," said Ron emerging. "Its Hermione, we must rescue her," he said. Ron who was used to Harry's strange dreams agreed and set of with Malfoy without a word. "So where is he," asked Ron. "In the mountains of Hungarun(A/N. Made it up)" said Malfoy. Ron immediatly guided the way, he had been there often. The three set out soaking in the rain casting a waterproof charm on themselves now and then. Harry and Ron plainly worried about Hermione. The words echoed in Harry mind causing tears to roll down his cheeks. _"Harry, Wish you were there!"_. He would rescue Hermione even if it meant death." he said to himself full of courage and determination. He would do it, he just couldn't leave Hermione like that. Draco walked alongside snorting at the thought of Hermione tortured, he was just rescuing her for revenge against Voldemort. But he never knew that something different would happen between him and 'Mudblood' as he called Hermione.

A/N. Chapter over! Will the last line of the Prophecy come true? Will Draco and Hermione fall in love? You'll find out soon! Thanks to the reviewers and oh! Hope you liked this Chapter!

Oh! and thanks to the reviewers:

**Sara:**Guess you're right....Sorry for a short Chapter again. But I simply couldn't find a proper ending if it was longer. I always end up giving short chappies, how much ever I try but the next will be long whether I want it or not coz it has so much info. and it can't be sqeezed together.

**average jane**: Not a bad guess..LOL...and thanks, glad you like it!

**meriweather weasley:** Thanks for the review, I'll take your advice. I'm figuring out that convos thingee.... I'll use it next chappie, I simply couldn't fit it in here.

**phoenix-tear-11:** Thanks..Hope you like this Chapter!

**Muggleborn-22**: Thanks alot....I'm really glad you like my story!:D

**Darth Moofin**: I guess it is sorta...I'm mean HG/DM, only at the end...(next chap.) Hope you understand what I mean, I've given away too much already!

**Kamari-San:** Thanks hope you like this Chapter!

**zuvalupa**: Thankies...:D, hope you enjoy this Chapter!

**Arestokra:** Yeah! I know, I'm a bit dissapointed with my last two chapters. I've tried adding more emmotions here..Hope you like it!

Yours,   
xxginnyfanxx 


	11. Mixture Of Love And Sorrow

  
The Mudblood Prophecy   
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter..sobs 

Hey Guys! I'm very sorry I couldn't update earlier! TWO MONTHS!!gosh This is the LAST chapter, I'm sad to say. Any way, lets get on with the story!

**  
Chapter 11: Mixture Of Love And Sorrow**

Hermione gained conciousness and found herself drenched from head to foot. Tied to a strong pole, left there on the hard earth mercilessly. If only Harry would come here and play 'hero'. Her back ached with pain and she could barely move. It rained heavier, drops splattering one by one on her face. "If only I had a wand," she thought helplessly. She moaned again in pain.   


"_You will soon see your Hermione soon_," thought Malfoy evilly smirking to himself. They reached the end of the mountain, Malfoy was ahead of Harry and Ron. He walked past them sneering to himself but his sneer changed into a gasp as he reached the mountain. Hermione was yelping with pain tied to a pole tightly and mercilessly. He saw an odd outline of Hermione, the rain drops hitting her one by one. "_I've got to save her_," was his first thought as he raced towards the pole, his shoes covered with sticky mud. He muttered a spell as the chain unlocked itself, he pulled out a peice of parchment scribbling a few lines:

_Dear Harry,   
I've got Hermione, she's safe!   
Yours,   
Malfoy_

Without wasting a minute he pinned the note to the pillar, and transfigured a large rock into a broom. Though not a neat and polished as he'd expected it would serve the purpose. He mounted the broom and flew towards the 'Camp' with Hermione in his arms.

  


"Where's Malfoy," asked Harry as they reached the place.

"No Idea," was Ron's reply.

Harry ran towards the pole where he'd seen Hermione chained it his dream. Ron spotted a note and pulled it out. It was wet and half of the words were smudged due to the rain. The only words visible were: _  
I have Hermione_ "What does it mean?" said Harry loudly as the voice echoed all over.

"Shh," whispered Ron but it was too late.

"_Looks like we have some unexpected guests dosen't it!_"said a cold voice behind them.

A shiver ran through Harry's body, he looked behind as he came face to face with Voldemort. His scar hurt as he saw the snake-like face with slits for eyes. He was followed by a number of Death Eaters

"_Unexpected all right_," said a calm voice behind them. They turned around to see Dumbledore.

Harry breathed a sigh of releif, They were saved. Voldemort paled as the Death Eaters fleed.

"_An example of disloyalty aren't they!_" said Dumbledore chuckling.

Voldemort went brillant red as he pointed his wand at Harry;

_Avada Kedabra_

"I'll join Sirius at last," he thought.

Just then Ron stepped forward muttering a spell but it was too late, the killing curse hit Ron.

"RON..NOOOOOO,"

_"He's gone Harry, there's nothing we can do_"

Dumbledore took Harry's hand and apparated, leaving the air with evil laughter.

"_"All this for stupid Love_"

"Dra...." began Hermione in disbelief as she lay on Draco's bed.

"Good Evening Granger," he said softly, smiling at Hermione.

Hermione opened her mouth but couldn't speak. Draco's behaviour towards her was so 'Un-Malfoyish'. Expecially since she was who she was.

"I've liked you ever since I'd first laid my eyes on you. I..just couldn't admit it, expecially since your a Mud-Muggleborn and everything. When you were sorted into Griffindor, I just knew dad wouldn't accept you. The--the first words you spoke to me were full of scorn. I-I'd never been spoken to like that, So my love towards you turned into anger. I hated you, but Inside my heart, I loved you. Forgive me, for all the bad things I've said Will you?" said Draco softly smiling at her.

Hermione was speechless, Draco had just shown a side she'd never knew existed in him. She glanced at his yellow-blonde hair slicked down and his icy blue eyes in which she usually saw coldness, she saw warmth and love. She moved beside him, without even knowing it. She went closer and closer as the lips connected.

Just then Harry burst into the room, Hermione and Draco pulled back blushing furiously. Harry barely noticed there existence, as he marched forward sobbing.

"He's gone," whispered Harry, his eyes glistening with tears.

"Who....," began Hermione.

"He...Ron..."

"He...he..can't,"

"Its no use argueing Hermione. He's he's...d-dead,"

Hermione paled as tears rolled down her eyes sobbing over Draco's shoulder as Draco tried his best to comfort her.

The air was full of mixed emotions, Both _Love_ and _Sorrow_. The Light side had won again but paid a huge price. Neverthless, the Prophecy was fulfilled.

**_THE END_**

A/N.sobs Hope you enjoyed it. I know your going to be mad at me for killing Ron. Doged at a curse sent This story can be continued it various ways, but I'm too lazy to put up a sequel. Anyone can continue it though _Provided you ask my permission first. Send me a mail._

Thanks To ALL MY wonderful reviewers who encourgaed me SOO much. I really valued your opinions guys!! THANKS A MILLION..

_Yours_ _xxginnyfanxx_


End file.
